Oblivious
by StrugglingAngel
Summary: Shion met Rat four years ago. Since then he has had to endure his illness, his mothers death, and now a abusive father. His name changed to Shion Parker. He also goes to school with rat. Thing is he just doesn't know it. Nezumi had referred to himself as Rat when they had met thus Shion is not familiar with anyone named Nezumi. How will there relationship blossom? Nezushi
1. Preview

Nezumi was a homeless child who had no trust in humanity. One day he had met Shion K. a young boy who had taught him that humans were capable of helping one another with out expecting something back. He was injured and desperate. He had been running away and on the run, but Shion showed him a life changing value.

Shion as a child lived alone with his mother Karan in bakery.

Three years later Shions mom died of a horrible disease that had also spread to himself. Shion survived with many physical changes in his appearances. Sadly his mother died. He thus had to live with his father. He also had to inherit a new last name.

One year after Shions mothers death. Shion Parker was now 16 years old attending highschool. Life with his father was terrible. Beatings and nasty words were put apon him daily. Shion did not tell the police because he had no where else to go.

Nezumi wishes to find Shion and repay him, but he can't find anybody named Sion K. a.k.a Shion K.

He starts his 10th grade with Shion but is unable to recognize him.

Shion is also oblivious to the fact Nezumi is sitting right in front of him.

Four years ago Nezumi had given his name to Shion as rat, the English version. Will these two figure each other's identities or will they continue on being oblivious.

Perhaps they will find comfort in each other as Nezumi and Shion Parker. How will Shion cope with his father? What happens when he can't take it no more? Will Nezumi be able to repay his debt in time? What will there relationship turn out to be?

**A/N Well what do you think? Continue or not? Tell me! A simple yes or no will do! This is just a summary. So tell me if you think it's worth continuing!**


	2. Who hit you?

If I had the choice to do it all again I wouldn't change a single thing.

**(*Four Years ago)**

It was freezing cold outside and I had only a sweater for warmth.

I was not rich nor poor. Then again I was leaning more on the poor side. Other kids at my school had rides home with beanies, gloves, and scarfs.

I held my hands up to my mouth and breathed into it my own warm breath.

I starred at my feet as they hit the cracked and uneven pavement. I than glanced up at the houses that belonged to my neighbors.

Then looked to my right and saw that the schools park was empty. The silent park was inventing for me. I somehow had to enjoy the park within five minutes. Or else mother would worry.

I grinned and dashed off towards the swings. My heart was beating fast as I pumped my legs to push myself harder. The cold air hit my face as I swung higher and higher.

I looked around seeing if anyone would see me. I felt like a daredevil at the time so I jumped off the swing mid air. I landed on my side. I stood up quickly rubbing my arm and whining at my childishness.

I looked at the merry go round and ran for it pushing my self around and around. As soon as I felt dizzy enough to puke I jumped off landing on my knees.

I got up and ran for the play ground. I tried to hurry so mom wouldn't question me when I got home. I didn't want her to think I was picked on again.

I pulled myself up stepping on the plastic rocks and pushed myself on to the flooring. I looked down at the holes seeing the spongy ground beneath me.

I put one foot in front of the other as I crossed the bridge with my arms leveling me out like a person on a tight rope. The bridge wiggled and creeked. I was soon on the other side. I looked up from my feet ready to slide down the yellow swirly slide then go home.

Instead there was a mass in my way. A body covered by a blanket. The body was small. A lost child?!

I bent over and touched their shoulder when I turned them over the girls face-wait no the boys face was ghostly pale. He was bleeding from his left arm. He had many bruises on his knees legs and arms. The bitter sent of blood kicked me into high gear.

I took out my water bottle and first aid kit that I carried around in case if my bullies decided cursing and teasing wasn't enough.

I lifted his head up and placed it on my lap. He was freezing! No wonder with only shorts and a quarter sleeved shirt he must be. I take off my sweater and lay it over him. I take a alcohol wipe and disinfect the wound. He was barely reacting to the stinging sensation.

I then cleaned it better. I instantly knew that it needed something to hold the skin together. I knew he probably needed stitching but instead I got one of my really sticky bandages and stick it onto one side pulling into the other side bringing them together.

I did that with three bandages. I took out some clean gauze and wrapped it around his wound to seal the deal and keep it from germs.

I look at the un-moving boy and check his pulse. It was slow. I slip him into my sweater and give him my PE shoes. I know that it was not the best thing but it beats having freezing toes. I grab my water bottle hoping this would work.

I dumped half of it on his face. He sat up immediately and took one look at me and launched at me.

I felt myself being pinned down to the playgrounds flooring. He finally talks. "Don't move."

"Look I'm not here to hurt you but instead I want to help you. Please it important that you hydrate and stay warm. There is a water bottle right behind you. I even cleaned up your wound." I say calmly.

He looked behind himself holding his grip on me. He loosened his grip ever so slightly. "Please let me help you." I say again.

I can feel his eyes on me. He let go watching my every move as I sit up. "You are hurt and not doing good in this weather. You come home with me." I say. There was a silence before he spoke again.

"You're so weird." The boy whispered.

"What's that?" I ask "You haven't even asked for my name or what I was doing here."

"Well I haven't told you my name yet either. And I suppose it is your business...but as a minor I was going to ask you at some point." I reply.

"Hn. Well what's your name?"

"My name is Shion K. And you?"

"My name is...Rat."

"Rat? That doesn't sound right?" I say

"Why?"

"Well the name doesn't suit you."

There was another pause of silence. "So are you gonna come with me? It's just me and my mom." I ask.

"I'm afraid not. I have to go somewhere. Plus the Police patrol this area every night I can't stay here I got to move."

"But where is it your headed? And is it safe? Are you going home? Or running away? Will yo be okay-" Shion was cut off by Rat.

"Look I'm not going to tell you. Anyways I got to go now see you around."

"Wait! Please!" Shion yelled to catch up to Rat. Rat stopped and turned to wait.

"Here. If you won't come and rest at my house...then please at least take this."

Shion handed him his jacket the first aid kit and his lunch box. "It's really the least I can do."

There was yet another pause of silence. "Why?" Rat asked.

"Why what?" I asked back.

"Why would you do this for a stranger? And throw away your caution? Offering shelter in your own home? Why?"

"Well cause you know its the right thing to do. This is what makes humans human. Humans are capable of helping each other." I say back softly.

There was a long pause. He turned around and stood still.

"Thank you." He whispered then dashed off in the opposite direction of Shions house.

**(*Four years later)**

_"Mom you can't go please mom!" I was losing it as the heart monitor slowed down._

_She looked at me with glassy eyes and smiled._

_"Mom your going to be fine mom. I promise." I said trying to convince myself._

_Her skin was rottning turning gray with black spots. Her once beautiful brown hair was turning a bright white. She was decomposing infront of my very eyes._

_"Mom..." The heart monitor came to a stop and a long beep rocked my world. Doctors poured into the room and took off the monitors and needles from her body and covered her with a white sheet._

_I felt the tears fall from my now red eyes. "Mom why did you h-have to go...Mom!"_

_**...**_

"Mom!" I shouted as I sat up for a rude awakening. It was just a dream. Rather a memory. I looked at the time. It was 6:13. I needed to get ready for school.

Jonathan my dad should be asleep right now but when he wakes he'll have a nasty hangover. I head toward the bathroom.

I look at my reflection. I best change my bandages. I grab a alcohol wipe and clean up the incision on my fore head. Gosh it stings so bad!

I've already iced my sore cheek. The rest of my body is covered with bruises. I give a long sigh and went to quickly get changed. I winced as I moved my sore and stiff legs into my pants.

Once I'm done I grab my back pack and peek outside my door. All clear. I silent my footsteps and carefully make my way down the stairs. I see my dad passed out on the couch.

He's down stairs that means no breakfast. I scurry towards the door and leave the house. Running towards the bus stop. I see my friend Safu waiting there too.

"Hey Safu. Taking the bus today?" I ask.

"Yep. No ride today." She said rolling her eyes.

"Hey the bus isn't that bad." I stated.

"Are you kidding?! It smells like exhaust and rotten food in there. Plus it's always so crowded!" Safu whined.

"Well I can't argue on that. So how was your weekend?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh it was a desaster! I swear relatives can be a real pain sometimes! And you?"

"It went okay. Better than last weekend." I say hesitantly.

The smelly bus finally arrived. We stepped up on to the bus and saw it was more crowded than usual.

"See this is why I hate taking the bus!" She whined again. She took a seat next to a girl I recongnized from English.

I had the choice to sit next to the stuck up popular girls, the odd boy who is known for booger picking or the silent and mysterious guy who is popular with the ladies.

I glance at Jimmy the booger picker and see him serching for gold if you know what I mean.

Then I look at the girls who are trying to make it look like their is no space for me. Silent guy it is. I take the seat next to him and mind my own business.

The bus finally lets in one more kid who took a seat squishing in with his friends. We take off to school and arrive ten minutes till the bell rings.

We all squeeze our way out of the crowded bus. The guy I was sitting next to bumped my sore arm. I winced in my head.

Me and Safu take off towards our respective classes. Although me and her have been good friends since grade school...I had to forcefully make her realize that she needs female friends too.

It only healthy and natural to do so. I can't talk to her about cramps and make up.

I wait outside talking to some of my classmates when I noticed the boy from the bus was keep up to his name on silent and mysterious. I think his name was foreign. Nezu..Nez...well somewhere on the lines of that.

"Shion!"

"Huh?" I was brought out of my thoughts.

"We're going inside." Connor spoke. "Oh sorry!" I laughed it off.

Once we got inside the much warmer class rooms the seats were all rearranged. New seats huh?

Our Teacher Mr. Gonzalez spoke up to place us in each seat. I waited for my name to pop up.

"...Luke Opeque, Shion Parker." I ignored the rest. I sit next to Nezumi the cool kid in the class. Even though I got the window seat yet the windows are never open.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" I ask him.

He turns towards me. I'll take that as a yes. For some odd reason I asked this out of the blue. "Want to be friends?"

He raised a eye brow at me and his gaze looked as if he was scanning me.

"I mean since your so quiet you know I just thought you'd like a friend-" I stopped abrublty when he cupped my face then yanked on my hair.

"Ow ow ow...what?" I question.

He smirked. "So it's real." Was all he said.

"Of course it is." I whisper as the teacher starts talking.

"Could have fooled me." He said sarcastically. I pouted and leaned over and yanked his hair and actually pulled it down.

"What the- what are you doing?" He whispered back trying to gather his hair back on his head.

"So it is real." I say sarcastically. He raised his eye brow again.

I was holding down laughter at his reaction. "So friends?" I ask chuckling under my breath.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why?...Why not?" I said unsure how to answer. I smile.

He blinked and leaned his head on his hand. "Hn." Was all he said.

The teacher then was our center of attention after he rang the bell furiously. Guess we weren't the only ones talking.

"Alright listen up! We have the field trip to the Native American Historical Museum coming up. They are only for the honor students. Your test results from last weeks exams are going to be posted in the cafeteria and the office. I'll pass out the permission slips tomorrow so make sure those of you have a guardian to sign it by the end of the week. We also have the fundraisers coming up. That's it. Alright stand up for the pledge."

We all faced the No.6 symbol flag. "I pledge-," I notice Nezumi wasn't saying anything. And by the time I noticed I stopped we were done.

Wow can we really do that? Well either way he really seems like a free spirt. I envy that.

"Alright class take out your notes well be going over 'The Trenches' page 234."

He gives a sigh and takes out a beaten up note book that looked quiet used. And a really short pencil that I'm surprised he could still use.

I take out my own notes and two pencils. "Here." I say giving one to him.

He glanced at me and took the pencil not saying anything. I smiled and focused on my note taking.

**(*30 minutes later)**

Once homeroom was over we had five minutes to get to the next class. I quickly packed my stuff up and leave when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see who it was.

"Here." Nezumi said extending my pencil to me.

"Keep it." I say. He shrugged and stuffed it in his side pocked on his sachel like back pack. We walked out together. Sometimes I froget we are practically in every class together.

Next was Algerbra. Now that I think about it if he's in the same classes he must be pretty smart. You really can't judge a book by its cover.

The classroom was relatively close so we got there pretty fast we still had three minutes to spare. This was Mrs. Williams class neat orderly and somewhat strict.

I took my normal seat catty corner to Nezumi. A group of giggling girls entered the room all muttering something to one girl in particular. That's when that one girl put on a game face and approached Nezumi.

"Please except this!" That all she said then she b-lined it out before he could even say anything back. Ah I see he got a love letter. It's rare to see them come into the class and ask him. But it can't be helped I suppose. He really is quite appealing to the eye.

He took out the letter read it and then crumpled it up an threw it in his backpack. So I guessing that's a no/rejection. Kids start to pour in as it was almost time before the bell rang.

Today seems to be taking a long time. Oh well.

**(*Lunch)**

The bell rang as it concluded English. Finally I get a chance to see the test results. I see Safu there moving her way forcefully to see the board. That's so like her. I wait outside the crowd since I'm guessing Safu will look up my name too.

She finally made her way back out of the mess of people. "Shion! We made it!" She said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah? That's great. Now we are valid to go on the field trips." I said genuinely excited.

"Yeah! To bad we have diffrent homeroom teachers as chaperones." She said with a disappointed face.

"Come on you'll have your friends and I'll have Jimmy."

"Jimmy the booger picker?"

"Yep!"

"I wish you luck." She said with a smile. "Oh geez I frogot I was going to help Sam with her club. I'm sorry I gotta go."

"That's fine go go. I'm a big boy I can take care of myself!." I say with a smile.

"Thanks I'll make it up to you!" She says walking off.

I watched her leave and then decide I'll go to the library today for a change. Since I usually read a textbook on a random empty bench.

I walk in and see only two other people in there. One was the librarian and one was Nezumi. So he likes reading?

I scan the books and spot one that catches my eye. I grab 'The Book Thief' and bravely take a seat across from Nezumi whom didn't react at all.

**(*Last period)**

Last period was my favorite Biology! Learning about life and some science was intriguing for me. My lab partner was Safu. This was one of the few classes we had together. It was taught by Mr. C who was strict to those who misbehaved but was a relly funny person.

"Okay we are going to do a packet. There is twenty pages. Well cover two each day and two are for homework. It is due on Monday. You can turn it ahead and get extra credit. Okay got it?" He said while passing out the packets. We all responded with a tired yes.

"Alright turn to the first page and get out you text book and turn to page 208."

"Connor stop drooling. Alex pay attention."

He continued writing on the board stuff I already know. I fly through today's homework as well. I glance at Nezumi who was also not writing anything down. In fact he was inspecting my pencil.

"Nezure pay attention." Ah Mr.C said it wrong. I raise my hand quickly after the mistake.

"Yes Shion?"

"His name is pronounced Nezu-mi." I correct as repectful as possible. "Oh thank you. I'll make sure to remember that-Mathew stop texting this is your last warning."

Nezumi looked at me I did the same. It was both strange and nerve racking to have eye contact with him. I'm not quiet sure why.

**(*End of School)**

The bell rang and people left school like a stampede of buffalo. It was me Nezumi Connor and a few girls who were actually taking our time packing our stuff away. That's when a girl again approached Nezumi.

"Here this if from a friend. Take it to heart." The girl said calmly. Wow another confession. The group of girls left quickly after that.

He again red the letter then crumpled it and shoved it in his back pack. We again walk out towards the busses waiting in line.

Although we were next to eachother I desperatly was thinking of something to say. Oh wait I know!

"Hey Nezumi can I ask you something?"

He looked at me and nodded. "Why do you reject every girl who confesses...I mean is there anybody you like?"

He thought for a moment. "Yeah there is." He said. "Oh I see. That makes sense. So...may I ask who is it."

"A childhood friend."

"Oh wow cool. So do they attened here?"

"No not according to the office records they don't."

"Ah that's to bad."

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked suddenly as we border the bus and took seats next to each other.

"Who hit you?"

**A/N Thank you for the response I REALLY appreciate it! This is my longest chapter so far! Again this will be continued if you want it too! Reviews is a major motivator! _Tell me what you would like to see happen. Tell me what you think! Ideas are welcome! _Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
